A blond Dream
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Zelda is awakend at night by a dream and it starts a chain of bad reactions.


It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... "  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Zelda sat up in her bead wide-awake screaming into the night "I don't under stand!"  
  
Impa heard Zelda's screams but paid no attention to her. She knew Zelda was going through some tough changes but couldn't help her. Soon it would be morning and everything would be ok.  
  
Zelda looked around her room and lay back down. She silently slid back into sleep. Soon she was awakened by Impa's voice. She was having a very peaceful dream and Impa's voice nearly scared her.  
  
"What color of dress do you wont to wear to day princess?"  
  
"Pink, pink, pink, Pink, Pink, PINK!"  
  
"Ok, I get the point."  
  
When Zelda was finally dressed she left her room and headed for the little village just below the castle. Here there were lots of people. Even people who didn't know her.  
  
Peasant -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Zelda - "Okay."  
  
Peasant - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Zelda - "What?"  
  
Peasant - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now scram, I'm a Fairy princess with Attitude"  
  
It was then she saw link. He was busy talking to a Goron.  
  
"My friends call me..Link. my enemies call me...Link. You can call me...uh...Link."  
  
Link was acting like his usaul self again. Zelda walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hay link how ya been? I'v been watching the temple making sure its still holding together, by the way link that reminds me, (what link hears coming from Zelda's mouth) Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla...and then I thought we could maybe go to lake hylaya and talk for a little while, what do you think?  
  
"uhh wana see my sword? Its shinny!"  
  
"Link, why don't you ever listen to me when I say something? I bet every time I talk it comes out to you as (what link hears again) Blah blah blah blah (two hours later) Blah blah.LINK your doing it again!"  
  
"No I wasn't I was listening to every word you were saying."  
  
"Oh then tell me what was I talking about then?"  
  
"Frankly Zelda, I don't give a damn"  
  
"Fine, lets just go to the forest and then we can go to the lake."  
  
When the two were finally at the forest Mido greeted them.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll smite thee with the Deku Stick of Justice!"  
  
"Mido it's me and the princess!"  
  
Mido -"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Link - "Okay."  
  
Mido - "What do you get, when you cross an insect with a rabbit?"  
  
Link - "What?"  
  
Mido - "Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Mido, that is the most lamest joke I ever heard," Link yelled at Mido, Zelda however was laughing so hard she nearly fainted.  
  
When Zelda was all right she and link made there way into the Kokerian forest. When they got to Saria's house they found she wasn't there. So link took out his ocarina and played Saria's song.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
Link put away the ocarina and played it in another place.  
  
"Hello Saria, can you hear me now? Good!"  
  
He repeated this a few more times until Zelda smacked him up side the head and told him to just find Saria.  
  
When they got there Saria was laying naked in a mud hole when she saw link and Zelda she sank a little deeper  
  
"It's a pain in the ass being 185 and looking like I'm 10..."  
  
She then got up and let the mud drop off her body.  
  
"Can you guy's come back to marrow, I have yet to finish pulling my chin hairs and that can take a while."  
  
Link and Zelda left the forest and headed for the lake. When they got there sheik was on the island dancing with six swords singing.  
  
"The sword of evil's bane... now in a convenient 6-pack!, now there mine!"  
  
Zelda just stared  
  
Link on the other hand started to talk to the stuffed scarecrow.  
  
"Ganondorf only failed because he didn't follow the Evil Overlord list. Don't be a fool also. It's only 50 rupees for one copy."  
  
"Link what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't like Spam"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"That vorpal bunny looks somewhat familiar ... " 


End file.
